


Same Time Tomorrow

by EggsterAndTheBacon



Series: Harry Potter Smutty Galores [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, This Is STUPID, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsterAndTheBacon/pseuds/EggsterAndTheBacon
Summary: Rose and James won't ever admit it, but their relationship is more than just cousins. Sometimes at night, you'll hear the creaking of the bed and the noises of their passion.





	Same Time Tomorrow

"Harder James! Harder!" Rose shouted as she felt her cousin thrust his cock deep into her nether warmth.

"fuck, Rosie-" he grunted her name, his balls slamming against her warm tanned skin. "Merlin, you're so fucking tight!" He muttered, gripping her hips tightly as he sped up to meet her previous demands.

"James - god you feel so good!" She screamed, her hands clenched the bed as she listened to the sound of their moans and the bed's shakes and squeaks of protests.

"Fucking slut," he growled, his grin large.

Rose ignored him, letting him dominate her as she lay moaning on her stomach. "James. James. James. James." She panted his name breathlessly, feeling him deep within her. Her dark red hair stuck to get head from the amount of sweat she dripped.

"You fucking love my cock, tell me how much you love it Rosie," he ordered, putting her hips towards him to meet his thrusts.

"James, I'm going to-" Rose moaned but James stopped her from orgasming.  
"You can cum when you tell me how much you love my dick in you," he grunted, he watched as she quivered - trying to release - he wasn't having any of that.

"Okay! Okay! I love having your big fat cock in me, it feels so good!" She cried. James grinned and continued to please her as he felt her walls cramp around his dick. Pulling out, he spilled his seed onto his redheaded cousin's back.

"James," she purred softly, he smiled and patted her head affectionately.

"Go back to the guest room slut, same time tomorrow," he muttered, hoping onto the ground as Rose pulled her clothes on and slipped out of the room.


End file.
